10 Songs on MiSasamaMiSachan's iPod
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: A bunch of drabbles based on a couple of songs. All drabbles are GrimmIchi! Warning: Mentions of sex. A bit of crack.


**Author's Note:**** Found this on TealEyedBeing's and MisaxMisa's stories and thought I'd give it a go myself. Wish me luck!**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**I picked my favorite, GRIMMICHI! Yay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the idea or the songs. When will anything be mine? T-T

* * *

1. For the Win- We are the Crown

Ichigo stood back-to-back with Grimmjow as they got ready to go against their comrades and enemies a like. They were planning on ending everything right now.

Once this was over, they hoped everything would be over and that they could live together… for all of eternity in each other's arms.

2. Your Love is My Drug- Ke$ha

Ichigo got up as he heard knocking on his window. There, he found Grimmjow who was smirking at his cuteness. He slowly got out of his bed, as he was careful not to make any noise to wake his sisters/dad.

Grimmjow was his secret boyfriend for 6 months. His dad didn't approve of him so they just spent their time together in school. And every Saturday, Grimmjow would pick up Ichigo through the window, they would then go to a local bar and spend the rest of the night in Grimmjow's flat making sweet love.

3. Ever After- Bonnie Bailey

Ichigo stared at his husband who was calmly sleeping on the bed. It was rare to see the blunette so calm because he was always scowling. He only let his guard down around Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed as he wondered how both of them were able to get their 'happily ever after'. Lots of other people deserved this happiness, yet both of them, two enemies, were able to fall in love, and lived to do so. They were finally able to beat Aizen, with Grimmjow's help. So the Soul Society, as a thank you gift, left Grimmjow and Ichigo alone as long as the espada wouldn't do anything. Surprisingly Ichigo's friends accepted it. They said they were fine as long as Ichigo was happy, though Renji and Rukia glared at Grimmjow and said that if he did anything to harm Ichigo, they'd kick his ass back to the hell where he came from.

Ichigo laughed as he felt his lover pull him down and placed kisses along his jawline.

4. Solo- Iyaz

"Grimmjow you don't have to this alone.", Ichigo yelled as he grabbed Grimmjow's arm. The espada was planning on fighting Aizen alone.

"Can't you see that I just don't want you to get hurt.", Grimmjow yelled back with the exact same force as he looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes.

"You idiot! I'm not some fucking girl who can't take care of herself! You're going to get yourself killed!" ,Ichigo said as tears started running down his cheeks.

"Fine, you idiot, just don't get killed", Grimmjow said lovingly as he wiped Ichigo's cheeks and kissed him.

"Don't worry, you'll be there to protect me won't you?", Ichigo joked as he kissed Grimmjow back.

5. We Walk- The Ting Tings

Ichigo swore as he fell down due to exhaustion. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with eyes full of concern as he picked up his lover bridal style. They were both escaping the hell known as Las Noches, away from Aizen, away from the binds that separate them.

"Grimm, it's okay, you can put me down. I'll be fine." ,Ichigo reassured the blue haired male.

"No! You're not fine and you can't walk. You're spiritual pressure is close to gone.", Grimmjow almost yelled as Ichigo started to get down by himself.

"I'll walk as long as it takes just to be with you." ,Ichigo said as he kissed Grimmjow.

6. I Never Told You- Colbie Caillat

Ichigo touched the window as he watched the rain falling down, just like his tears. He always stayed home on this day, he never talked to anyone, he didn't go out, hell, he didn't even eat.

This was the day when he remembered blue eyes, hair of the same color, a shit-eating grin, and rough lips on his.

Grimmjow Jagerjaques, died on this day, December 20, when both of them were fighting against all the Espada, Arracncar and Hollows. Grimmjow betrayed them and sided with the Shinigaimi. The sound of swords clashing could be heard from miles away but all this was stopped by one scream.

On one side of the battle field, Ichigo could be seen hugging an almost dead Grimmjow while the latter was kissing him with bloody lips. The Sexta Espada told him he was happy dieing in his arms and gave him a smile that was only meant for him.

Ichigo killed all the enemies in blind rage and while the Soul Society celebrated this day, everyone knew one empty soul was out there mourning for he one he loved.

7. Eenie Meenie- Sean Kingston ft. Justin Bieber

The business tycoon, Grimmjow Jagerjaques, was in a gay bar sipping his drink while staring at a particular stripper. He said orange haired stripper was not dancing but serving tables, Grimmjow noted in his mind as he worked on memorizing the strawberry's schedule.

Other men flirted with him and grabbed his ass while he just smiled as they slipped tips into his pocket.

Grimmjow contained his jealousy and headed to the back of the bar to wait for the strawberry. He smirked when Ichigo went out and saw the man approaching him. He recognized the him because he was a regular at the club and knew what he wanted. He tried to escape but he older was too fast and caught him by the waist.

-I don't have time to explain cause the song's about to end so let's just say they ended up having sex in an alley, okay? :D-

7. Dirty Picture- Taoi Cruz ft. Ke$ha

Grimmjow almost laughed out loud when he remembered what happened during the morning.

He woke up and was met with the most delicious sight ever. His berry was wearing only a collar with a leash, a pair of orange cat ears, a cat tail and to finish of the look, a cute blush on his cheeks. Grimmjow immediately got a boner.

"Well, well, what's this Ichi?" ,the bluenette asked as he licked his lips.

"Shut up, it's your birthday and this is your gift.", he explained as he tried to hide his face.

The two ended up having sex, and unbeknownst to Ichigo, his sneaky lover took a picture while he was asleep (costume still on) and was looking at it this very moment.

8. My First Kiss- Ke$ha ft. 3Oh3

Ichigo was in the back of the school with his lover as they made out. This made Ichigo remember the first time Grimmjow kissed him, which was also his first kiss.

They were at Shuuhei's birthday party. Both were drunk and ended up confessing to each other on the dance floor, and just like everyone else that attended the party, had sex that night.

9. Ichirin no Hana- High and Mighty Color

Grimmjow hugged a crying Ichigo was the said strawberry was pounding his chest. The two were in a fight right now due to the orange haired teen finding Grimmjow seemingly cheating on him.

"Ichi, babe, I wasn't cheating on you. That emo boy just came here cause Aizen was shoving his dick inside Gin, so he tried to seduce me. I said no so he threw himself on me and started kissing me." ,the bluenette explained as Ichigo's punches stopped.

"Is that the truth?" ,Ichigo asked as he raised his tear stained face.

"Yes, I wouldn't want anyone else except you, my precious flower." ,Grimmjow said as he chuckled when Ichigo jokingly punched his chest for the flower joke.

10. Chain- Back- On

(This drabble is pure crack)

Urahara laughed as he watched the two lovers who, were trying to kill him a while ago, were now having the hottest fuck he's ever seen.

In some twisted way of his, he was able to chain the two together by the necks. They tried everything to take it off, but since it was made by Kisuke, it was full proof. Grimmjow, being the kinky seme he is, took advantage of this handicap and the two ended up having sex, while remaining unaware of their audience.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! There was too little time to explain the smex scenes so, sorry! I anyone has any problem with the story, just PM me (preferably not review) so I'll make the changes or even take it down if necessary. **

**I you guys want a sequel, just PM/review the suggestion to me and I'll do it. I have 176 more songs. You can request a certain pair as well.**

**P.S. Try it yourself! :D**


End file.
